Prise de conscience
by vivi-bady
Summary: Lady Catherine de Burgh arrive à l'improviste chez Bingley après sa "conversation" avec Elizabeth à propos de son potentiel mariage avec Darcy. Que vont se dire la tante et le neveu? Petit OS qui me tenait à coeur :)


**Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! **

**Mon envie d'écrire est revenue depuis quelques temps, j'ai donc terminé ce petit OS commencé il y a deux ans et jamais terminé ! Ce petit écrit se situe juste avant entre la "conversation" entre Lady Catherine et Elizabeth au sujet d'un potentiel mariage avec Darcy. **

**Si vous avez quoique ce soit à me dire pour m'améliorer ou si cet OS vous a plu, je vous attends dans les reviews avec impatience :) **

**Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous ! **

La nuit était tombée depuis quelques heures désormais. Dans une des chambres du grand domaine de Netherfield, un homme se tenait debout. De dos, il paraissait tout à fait calme, proche de l'apathie. Les bras le long du corps, sans mouvement brusque, il s'avança vers la grande baie vitrée. Au loin, il pouvait deviner la petite ville de Meryton, dans laquelle il n'aurait jamais imaginé mettre les pieds il y a encore une année.

Fitzwilliam Darcy faisait les cent pas dans la chambre quand ses pensées se dispersèrent pour laisser place à la foule de sentiments qui l'assaillaient. Jamais, au grand jamais, il n'avait ressenti cela. Son éducation l'en empêchait, la rigidité de sa conduite, de ses pensées, de ses opinions. Telle avait été son éducation : juste et droite. Malheureusement, bien qu'il soit connu pour être un gentleman, toute personne a ses défauts. Et Darcy n'y échappait pas. Il aurait dû s'en douter, se frotter à la famille Bennet était une chose, tomber amoureux d'Elizabeth en était une autre.

Lui qui avait tout d'abord pensé que ces quelques mois en Hertforshire allaient être des plus ennuyeux, il sût dès le premier bal à Meryton qu'il n'en serait rien. Il avait trouvé en elle tout ce que la haute société ne lui apportait pas : l'intelligence et la franchise, la beauté et la sincérité d'âme. Malgré cela, il n'avait su profiter de cette si belle occasion aveuglé par ses préjugés, il avait préféré croire qu'une telle union était impossible. Puis, par souci de conscience et, nous le savons bien, parce que le cœur a ses raisons que la raison elle-même ignore, il s'était rendu chez les Collins alors qu'elle y séjournait. C'en était trop, il ne pouvait plus vivre dans le déni complet alors qu'elle s'offrait à lui. Bien que leur relation se soit détériorée après sa demande en mariage, quelle surprise avait-il eu en la voyant visiter son domaine. Il avait alors su que, loin des regards, il pouvait se comporter comme bon lui semblait. Et quel bonheur de voir que sa sœur s'entendait si bien avec. Peut-être n'était-ce qu'une illusion, mais il avait cru déceler un changement imperceptible dans son comportement à elle aussi, quelque chose qui oscillait entre la surprise et le contentement, il n'aurait su le dire. Mais son sourire, durant le repas auquel il avait également convié les Gardiner, jamais il ne l'oublierait.

Il n'était pas de retour dans le Hertforshire depuis quelques heures qu'il avait compris que Bingley était décidé à revoir l'aînée des sœurs Bennet. Il sut alors que la faute qu'Elizabeth lui avait imputée, celle d'avoir gâché le bonheur de sa sœur et de son ami, referait alors surface. Il avait donc préféré joué la franchise avec son ami. De prime abord, il ne l'avait pas pris de bon cœur. Mais la nature facile de Charles l'empêchait de lui en tenir rigueur bien long. Connaissant le côté protecteur de Darcy et s'adonnant soudain à un nouvel espoir, Bingley retrouva sa joie de vivre. Darcy ne pouvait l'accompagner à Longbourn, bien que l'envie de voir Elizabeth le taraude. Des affaires l'attendaient en ville. En rentrant, Charles, sur son nuage, lui annonçait ses fiançailles avec Jane Bennet. Darcy était sincèrement heureux pour son ami et le félicita chaleureusement. Cependant, les fiançailles de ce dernier reflétaient ce qu'il n'avait su accomplir : se battre pour celle qu'il aime. Se battre et laisser de côté son orgueil pour aimer celle qui ferait à coup sur son bonheur.

Ses pensées en étaient là tandis qu'il se préparait pour la nuit avec son valet de chambre quand, en tendant l'oreille, il surprit un haussement de voix dans l'entrée. Intrigué, il remercia son valet et l'autorisa à sortir quand, une fois la porte ouverte, il reconnût cette voix stridente et cassante. Lady Catherine de Bourgh. Sa tante. Mais que faisait-elle en Hertforshire ?

- Je ne souffrirai d'aucun refus, Bingley ! scanda-t-elle. Je vous ai dit que je voulais obtenir un entretien sur le champ avec mon neveu et cela se tiendra ici et maintenant.

Malgré le ton de la Lady, Bingley ne se laissa pas démonter. Même si son caractère n'était pas à son avantage, il était chez lui et cette visite impromptue l'avait mis dans une humeur sombre avant le coucher.

- Laissez-moi vous faire préparer une chambre et, je vous le promets, vous le verrez dès son réveil demain. L'heure n'est pas propice pour une conversation polie.

- Cela ne vous regarde pas Bingley !

C'en fût trop pour Darcy. Ce dernier acceptait déjà très moyennement que sa tante s'invite sa vie alors qu'elle le fasse dans celle de son ami le rendait furieux. Il sortit de sa chambre, tentant de garde l'once de calme qu'il avait auparavant. En descendant les escaliers, il jeta un coup d'œil à la scène : Bingley, habillé à la hâte, faisait face à Lady Catherine, ne sachant pas réellement quelle attitude adopter sans se montrer malpoli. Sa tante, elle, ne semblait souffrir d'aucune gêne, si bien que Darcy en venait à se demander si ce sentiment lui était même familier. C'est à ce moment précis que Darcy choisit de dévoiler sa présence et, une fois arrivée devant sa tante, il inclinât légèrement la tête pour la saluer.

- Lady Catherine, que nous vaut l'honneur d'une visite si tardive et si éloignée de Rosings ?

- Darcy, je dois m'entretenir avec vous sur une affaire des plus urgentes. Et je n'attendrai pas demain.

Charles, merci d'avoir accueilli ma tante. Cependant, elle ne semble pas prête à faire un effort de politesse, dit-il à son ami, sur une voix totalement neutre. Allez vous coucher Bingley, je m'en occupe.

- Très bien, finit par conclure le maître des lieux. Bonne fin de soirée Lady Catherine. Darcy.

Darcy, dans son observation de sa tante, se demanda ce qui avait bien pu tirer Lady Catherine de Rosings, elle qui quittait si peu sa demeure par le fragile état de santé de sa fille, et seule héritière. Il remarqua notamment qu'elle était très contrariée ce qui ne l'étonnait guère. Aussi, il l'entraîna dans le petit salon de dessin, désirant rapidement savoir et, enfin, aller se coucher.

- Que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite, aussi tardive et impoli soit-elle ? dit-il sans détours.

- Je devais m'entretenir avec vous sur un sujet des plus inquiétants, gronda la tante de Darcy. J'ai eu vent, il y a peu de temps, d'une rumeur des plus déplaisantes !

- Et de quelle rumeur s'agit-il ? répondit Darcy sur un ton mesuré, prêt à faire face à toute éventualité, même la plus saugrenue.

- On m'a prévenue pour le prochain mariage de Bingley avec l'aînée des sœurs Bennet. Un mariage déjà très importun pour la réputation de ce dernier ! Tous les efforts de son père pour un nom parmi les nôtres, et voilà comment il le remercie ! En épousant une fille sans le sous et sans manières !

- Lady Catherine, je vous interdis de juger Mr Bingley sous son propre toit ! De plus, vous vous permettez de juger une demoiselle que vous n'avez jamais rencontrée, s'offusqua Darcy.

Bien qu'il n'ait tout d'abord pas vu le bonheur de Jane Bennet avec son ami, Darcy n'aurait jamais pu dire de l'aînée qu'elle était sans manière. Elle était d'une grande beauté, douce et charmante, sociale quoiqu'un peu timide. Mais, de tous et toutes, elle était la plus appréciée des Bennet avec sa sœur cadette, Elizabeth.

- Je n'en ai cure ! scanda la propriétaire de Rosings. Je n'ai pas besoin de la connaître pour cela, j'ai déjà rencontré une de ses sœurs. Je ne me fais donc aucun doute sur son éducation. De plus, il m'est revenu la mésaventure de sa plus jeune sœur avec Mr Wickam ! Comment pouvez-vous accepter une telle chose ?

- Vous ne savez rien, vous êtes ignorante des actes de Georges Wickam et je vous interdis formellement de vous en prendre à la famille Bennet, répondit Darcy d'un ton ferme, mais voyant qu'elle allait répliquer il continua : « Il suffit Lady Catherine ! Vous vous présentez à des heures impolies chez des personnes que vous ne connaissez pas alors dites-moi la raison de votre présence qu'on en finisse rapidement. »

- Très bien, dit Lady Catherine, visiblement offusquée de l'attitude de son neveu. Il y a de cela quatre jours, on m'a rapportée une rumeur des plus inquiétante comme je vous l'ai dit. On m'a donc dit que Jane Bennet allait devenir sous peu Mrs Bingley mais que vous, mon neveu, alliez vous marier peu de temps après avec sa sœur, Miss Elizabeth Bennet.

Darcy cacha son étonnement en restant impassible, ce qui énerve d'autant plus sa tante. Pourtant, il n'en menait pas bien large. Comment cela était-il possible ?

- Ne voyez-vous donc pas que cette mégère cherche votre malheur ? Elle ne veut que …

- Cela suffit ! Je ne vous permets pas d'insulter Elizabeth de cette manière, coupa Darcy d'une voix suffisamment forte pour faire sursauter Lady Catherine, prise par surprise. Si j'en crois votre réaction, cette idée vous déplaît au plus haut point, je pense l'avoir compris. Mais, c'est la dernière fois que je me répète : je vous interdis de parler de Miss Bennet de cette façon. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

- Qu'est-ce que vous insinuer, Darcy ? Que vous l'aimez ? Cette fille sans fortune, sans relations ? demanda Lady Catherine

Elle fit un pas de recul devant la non réaction de son neveu. Au bout de quelques secondes, ce dernier sembla prendre en considération ces questions. Il n'était pas sûr de choisir la meilleure des voies, mais il se devait de préserver sa vie privée de sa tante.

- Ma vie privée ne vous regarde aucunement, répondit-il d'une voix blanche.

- Cette réponse ne me satisfait pas, mais je vous connais assez franc pour me dire que vous aviez des sentiments pour cette fille. Cependant, je vous conseille fortement de tenir vos distances avec elle et sa famille.

- Pourquoi cette recommandation, ma très chère tante ? dit sarcastiquement Darcy, se doutant d'une nouvelle fourberie de sa part.

- Elizabeth Bennet a osé me parler avec une telle ingratitude. De plus, et bien qu'elle m'ait assurée ne pas vous être fiancée, elle a aussi refusé de promettre qu'elle ne vous épouserait pas! Non mais vous vous rendez …

Darcy ne l'écoutait plus. Il s'était raidi sous la tirade de sa tante. Elle avait refusé de ne pas l'épouser ? Etait-ce vrai ? Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu la faire changer d'avis ? Pourquoi s'était-elle dressée face à sa tante ? Elle était pourtant connue pour être une personne des plus dissuasive. Lady Catherine était très respectée dans l'aristocratie anglaise, son nom était même craint par certain du fait de son influence. Il n'en revenait pas, et ce sentiment d'allégresse se transcrivait sur son visage il était surpris, mais heureux. Un sourire en coin que Lady Catherine ne laissa pas échapper.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait sourire ainsi, cher neveu ? demanda-t-elle, intriguée par un tel comportement.

- Rien, Lady Catherine, vous venez simplement de me redonner un espoir que j'avais perdu depuis des mois.

- Un espoir ? Je ne comprends pas. Vous m'avez-vous-même dit que vous ne l'aimiez pas.

Lady Catherine regarda son neveu avec incertitude. Son visage oscillait entre colère et incompréhension.

- Vous n'avez compris que ce que vous vouliez entendre, chère tante, et non pas mes souhaits personnels.

- Vous ne pouvez faire cela ! s'exclama Lady Catherine, soudainement apeurée par de telles paroles. Vous êtes fiancée à Anne, vous n'avez pas la possibilité d'aller voir ailleurs et encore moins dans une famille sans sous !

- Arrêtez vos rêveries ma tante, je vous en prie. Cette histoire de fiançailles avec Anne n'était qu'une chimère, vous le savez très bien. Feu ma mère n'a accepté que par générosité. Mais les valeurs que m'ont inculquée mes parents ne me permettent pas de me marier à une personne que je n'aime pas de l'amour le plus profond qu'il soit.

- Vous allez détruire tous ses espoirs et cela ne vous fait rien ?

- Je ne vais rien détruire du tout, Lady Catherine. Si je dois épouser Elizabeth, et notez que j'ai émis une hypothèse, je ne l'ai pas affirmée, elle conviendra à toutes personnes susceptibles de faire partie de mon entourage. Je pense que nous sommes assez francs et honnêtes dans cette famille pour nous dire les choses telles qu'elles sont, et bien que vous ne l'acceptiez pas, il faudra vous y faire. Ce sera elle, et aucune autre.

- Fitzwilliam ! Soyez sérieux deux secondes, vous ne pouvez détruire ce que vos ancêtres ont construit pour vous ! C'est inadmissible !

- Ce qui est inadmissible ici, Lady Catherine, ce sont vos paroles et votre comportement, ni plus ni moins. Vous vous fiez aux préjugés et non à votre propre jugement. Elizabeth Bennet fera une parfaite maîtresse de Permberley si elle accepte de m'épouser, une excellente épouse et mère. Sur ce, je n'ai plus rien à vous dire.

- Elle vous a ensorcelé, elle a réussi, lâcha la tante de Darcy. Très bien, puisque vous ne voulez pas entendre raison, je me fierai à mon instinct et vous en ressentirez les effets. La haute société de Londres sera informée de votre comportement et croyez-moi que cela ne restera pas sans suite.

- C'est vous Lady Catherine qui faites honte à notre famille, dit Darcy, parfaitement conscient que la suite des évènements ne serait pas à son avantage. Si seulement mon défunt oncle pouvait voir quelle image vous renvoyez de lui, je suis sûr que votre attitude ne serait pas la même. N'oubliez pas, Lady Catherine, que nous sommes toujours en mesure, le Colonel et moi-même, d'agir sur vos dépenses. Je vous conseille tout simplement de vous garder de tout mauvais comportement à l'égard d'Elizabeth ou son entourage. Si j'apprends un seul écart de votre part, je peux vous promettre sur l'amour que j'ai pour elle, que vous m'entendrez.

La maîtresse de Rosings était stupéfaite. Darcy, le petit garçon réservé, l'homme droit et poli qu'elle connaissait, venait de la menacer. Elle n'en revenait pas. Son propre neveu se retournait contre elle. C'était impensable. Cependant, elle devait admettre qu'il avait raison, étant veuve, c'était les hommes de la famille qui autorisaient ou non que ses vivres lui soient donnés. Bien qu'elle soit en colère, elle ne s'attarda pas sur ce sujet, elle se savait perdante. Préférant user d'un moyen bien plus subtil pour contrecarrer les plans de son neveu, elle décida de battre en retraite.

- Faites mon neveu, si cela vous satisfait.

- Vous me connaissez assez pour savoir que je ne souhaite pas cela.

- Vous n'avez pourtant pas hésité à me menacer ! C'est une honte, elle vous emmènera à votre perte, je peux vous l'assurer !

- Si croire ceci vous permet de dormir la nuit, croyez donc, je ne suis plus à ça près. Veuillez me laisser maintenant.

- Je ne comptais pas rester plus longtemps ici. Je ne prends pas congé de vous non plus, Fitzwilliam. Et si la folle idée de vous marier avec cette sorcière vous prend, sachez que je ne vous considèrerai plus comme mon neveu et que je ne souhaite plus avoir aucune relation avec la famille Darcy, même si cela me coûte, lâcha-t-elle avant de se retourner.

- Je ne prendrai pas votre avis en compte lors de ma demande en mariage, je peux vous l'assurer, clôtura Darcy.

Il regarda sa tante s'éloigner avec ses domestiques. Si son éducation le lui permettait, il aurait sauté de joie. Au lieu de ça, il remonta dans sa chambre et appela son valet. Une fois changé, il tenta de se coucher pour s'endormir. Le sommeil ne vint pas. Il se remémorait sans arrêt cette conversation. Il n'avait jamais perdu son sang-froid, si ce n'est devant Miss Bennet lors de sa première demande en mariage. Mais, ce soir, Lady Catherine avait abusé des convenances. Il revoyait le sourire et les yeux brillants d'Elizabeth à Pemberley, tout à son aise dans cet environnement pourtant peu familier. Lorsqu'il s'assoupit enfin, il réfléchissait toujours à un moyen pour se rendre à Longbourn dans la journée. Peut-être profiterait-il de l'escapade de son ami Bingley pour y parvenir…


End file.
